Properties of the atmosphere may vary by location and time. For example, optical turbulence and transmission of the atmosphere may vary by location in three-dimensional space. Additionally, the optical turbulence and transmission of the atmosphere at a static point may vary over time.
Transmission may refer to the absorption and scattering of electromagnetic waves such as, for example, visible light. Absorption and scattering of electromagnetic waves may also be called extinction and may be caused by dust and gases in the atmosphere. Optical turbulence may refer to the change in direction of electromagnetic waves as they travel through medium(s) with varying index of refraction. Optical turbulence may be caused by temperature variations in the atmosphere. For example, an object located beyond hot pavement may appear distorted due to the optical turbulence of the atmosphere.
The optical turbulence and transmission properties of the atmosphere may affect the accuracy and/or effectiveness of optical devices such as, for example, laser weapons and other laser devices. As such, an atmosphere profiling system is desired.